Puberty Troubles
by xXxEmeraldBlueXxX
Summary: Omegaverse, UKUS with Alpha!Arthur and Omega!Alfred. Arthur, who was told he'll become an Omega his whole life is surprised one day by a strange, strange dream... Complete for now.


It was hard, to look back on the days he was nothing but a child. It was harder than he ever thought possible. He never had to worry about anything, be it school or how to act or how to dress or…or his own best friend leaving him.

He couldn't believe it; he hardly dared to believe it. How could he? What was Alfred thinking?! That good for nothing git! His mind was seething, seeing red but that was only because he felt so empty. Only when he will regain his emotions will he able to think of anything other than the fact he wanted to commit bloody murder to Alfred F. Jones.

He was standing in front of his brother; a tall Alpha with identical eyes and eyebrows as him but his hair was ginger, fell over his shoulders and was pushed back in a small ponytail just at the beginning of his neck. His eyes bore into Arthur's but, instead of being filled with anger and betrayal, they were filled with sympathy and even with confusion. He was probably wondering how come Arthur didn't know about it.

"W-what do you mean Alfred's moving?!" Arthur's voice was filled with thick betrayal and emotions, laced with sadness and desperation. His hands, clenched into fists by his sides, were shaking in barely concealed anger, fingernails digging deep into the pale skin. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! How dare Alfred leave him?!

Before Scott-the Alpha brother, that was towering above Arthur- could say anything, the Omega was already gone, stomping his feet to the ground and making his footsteps echo throughout the house. He was running harder than he ever had; it was as if his life itself was in danger and he had to just get away from everything and get Alfred. It was as though his brain wasn't even working and his feet were the ones, that controlled his whole being. He didn't know where he was going, but his feet did. They carried him, carried him past the door-ignoring the yell of his name, that came from Scott- and into their backyard, then out onto the street then…They stopped. His lungs burned in his attempts to catch his breath.

He glanced up at where he ran.

Alfred's house.

He scowled a bit; of course his feet carried him here, at the source of his distress. Of bloody course.

But, there was no turning back now, was there? There had to be a reason his feet carried him here. Probably so he could confront Alfred about what he just found out from his brother when he should've found it out from Alfred. He raised his hand and gently knocked on the wooden door. There was nothing for a few seconds, everything was quiet. His mouth was already twitching with the need to scowl but there was alarm behind the action. Did Alfred already moved? Did he move without saying good-bye to Arthur? That bastard, if he ever sees him again, he'll—-

Footsteps shook him out of his panicking, furious thoughts and he let his shoulders slump in relief. He was still there. Good.

The door was opened only seconds later and out peeked an annoying face. Arthur suppressed his need to scowl. Bloody fantastic, he almost forgot that French frog, who just happened to be Alfred's Alpha father was also in the house in all his anger and desperation.

"Oh, hello there, _ma cherie_!" The man was too cheerful for his own good, mouth curving up in a wide grin. Arthur just simply wanted to hit him. Fuck, he didn't have the time for this.

"Is Alfred in?" The twelve year old boy demanded bluntly, arms crossing at his chest as he tapped his foot down impatiently. He didn't want to deal with Francis at the moment, he needed answers. He refused to be distracted from that, even if the man, that stood between his and Alfred was an Alpha. A look of surprise passed by Francis but he merely chuckled and opened the door wider.

"He's in his room." He pointed up the wooden stairs that stood to his right. Arthur just muttered a "thank you" and quickly entered, kicking off his shoes. He looked around quickly; empty. Almost the whole house was empty. There were no vases or paintings, only bare walls and wooden floor. There was no smell of pancakes somewhere in the distance. They really were moving…

It was a painful revalation, one that almost made him choke up but he refused to show such weakness. Alphas didn't cry, after all. They were strong enough to support their mates.

_Huh, where did that come from? I'm not an Alpha…_

The thought went ignored as he hurried up the familiar stairs, socketed feet padding across them and making them squeak. It was a sound he was going to miss. Really, why did Alfred have to move? Couldn't he just stay there, with—with him! They were best friends! Why didn't he at least tell him they were moving…

He arrived at Alfred's door soon enough and he almost felt sick when he didn't see the big, obnoxious poster of Captain America hanging on the door. It was taken off, the only sign it was ever there were the remains of duck tape.

He pounded his hand on the door—since when was he so rude?— and entered without hesitation. There his best friend was, laying lazily on the bed while sulking though surprised blue eyes snapped up to meet his own betrayed green orbs. But, at that moment, he wasn't even aware of what he was doing; he let his insticts take over and wordlessly lead him to Alfred, pouncing on the bed only to straddle him.

_Huh? What am I doing…?_

Once again, the thought went ignored as he growled quietly, an Alpha thing to do and he managed to draw a surprised sound from Alfred. "A—Artie? What the—? What are you doing?!"

Alfred yelped as, suddenly, lips met his throat right where his scent glands were. Arthur took a deep wiff—delicious. Intoxicating. So, _so good_. How could anyone smell so damn good? He released a possessive sound; his teeth started nibbling on Alfred's scent glands. The hands, that were previously trying to push him away—_How come they didn't? I'm weaker than Alfred but I still couldn't even feel them pushing me away by my chest_— suddenly fell to the soft, white bed, almost like they were goo. They were motionless, boneless. They didn't move.

"_Mine_." He lifted his head to possesively croon into Alfred's ear. "_You're mine, Alfred. I'm your Alpha and you're my Omega. How dare you not tell your Alpha that you're going to move away?!_"

_What am I saying? I'm—-I'm not an Alpha! I'm an Omega, Alfred's the Alpha! W-what—-?_

XXX

Arthur shot up in his bed, completely covered in sweat and with thoughts of the bloody hell just happened? A problem was pressing into his blanket and he was blushing cheery red, muscles still shaking from the strain of the dream.

"W-what did I just dream?" He asked himself, eyes wide and hands supporting his head. The heat of his head was unbelievable. He coudln't have just dreamed that…that he scented his best friend? No, no, no. That did not happen! Alphas scent their Omegas, not…not the other way around! And how could he place his best friend in that situation? And call him an Omega, of all things.

"This…can't be happening." He said miserably, gently rubbing at his soaked forehead before glancing down at his lap. He could've died from embarrassment. He was the worst.

Where did that dream come from?

**Hahaha, yeah... This is random I know. I'm reuploading all my stories from Tumblr here because a follower asked me to do this so be warned; you'll be swarmed with lots of them. Anyway, do you guys think I should continue this? I've been thinking of it but I'm really not sure. Also, does this count as M rating...? I'm not sure. Well, I hope you enjoyed this! :D**

**Emerald, In And Out!**


End file.
